1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to games suitable for play in a casino and, more particularly, to a modified form of keno.
2. Statement of the Problem
Casino keno, and its close relative, the lottery, generally have the player select a plurality of numbers (lottery) or numbered positions (keno), followed by the house randomly selecting a plurality of numbered balls. Wagers are settled based on the number of matching numbers (or numbered positions). For example, the New York State LOTTO game allows players to select six different numbers in the range 1 to 54, inclusive. Thereafter, the state randomly, and without replacement, draws six numbered balls from a pool of 54 balls (numbered from 1 to 54). Other states, and often other games within a state, employ slightly different schemes. For example, in Massachusetts, the MASS MILLIONS game chooses six balls from a field of 49. MASS CASH, on the other hand, chooses 5 balls from a field of 35, and so forth. Players are generally rewarded for obtaining 3 or more matches. Casino and state-run keno, however, are typically games of chance.
Some keno games allow players to choose patterns of numbers on their tickets. Higher payoffs are made when such patterns are hit. However, players do not develop strategies because the pattern is chosen by the house at random after the player has made a selection.
A need exists to provide new games with the familiar keno matrix format incorporating a new type of game contained therein, such as that found in popular home games. One popular home game involving a matrix of numbered positions is the game of BATTLESHIP trademarked by Hasbro, Inc. In the BATTLESHIP game, each player has a target grid and an ocean grid. To play the game each player secretly places a fleet of five ships on their respective ocean grid. Once the ships are placed, they cannot be changed. Players take shots by calling out a letter and a number to identify a location on the target grid. As a shot is made, the other player informs the shooter whether a boat on his ocean grid has been hit or not. When a hit occurs, the shooter places a red peg in the identified location of the target grid for a hit and a white peg for a miss. The first player to sink all five of the opponent""s ships becomes the winner. In the play of this game, each ship occupies a certain number of locations of the grid. For example, a battleship occupies four locations whereas as a submarine has three locations, etc. Essentially, the players use their skill to identify the ship and the location of the ship on the target grid to sink the other""s fleet.
A continuing need also exists for new casino wagering games and for variations and modifications thereto, and in particular to games that will keep the player""s attention by allowing the player to develop a strategy.
1. Solution to the Problem
The present invention is different from conventional keno or lotto games in that the player of the present invention may employ a unique strategy to solve an underlying puzzle thereby meeting the aforesaid needs. Even an incorrect guess by the player eliminates possible choices. Thus the player is able to continue developing a strategy for uncovering a hidden pattern or patterns in a modified Keno game. When utilized as a bonus game, a player tends to play underlying games longer, because with each play the player draws closer to solving the puzzle in the bonus game. Another advantage of the present invention, whether utilized as a stand-alone game or as a bonus game, is the potential for larger jackpots for a player who uncovers the pattern in a minimal number of guesses or who uncovers larger, more complex, or even multiple patterns.
2. Summary
The present invention sets forth a method for playing a keno-type casino game. A virtual matrix comprised of a plurality of grid elements is provided, on which a pattern hidden from the player is randomly placed. The hidden pattern is comprised of a plurality of matrix entries. The player is unable to view or have knowledge of the virtual matrix. However, the player is able to view a gaming matrix which has a plurality of grid elements. Each visible position corresponds to one of the grid elements on the virtual matrix. In response to either the player submitting a wager, or winning a play as part of a bonus condition occurring in an underlying game, the player chooses at least one of the plurality of visible positions on the gaming matrix. The game of the present invention then displays, on the gaming matrix, the contents of the corresponding grid element of the virtual matrix. The game can either accept another choice from the player, or allow the player to guess the remaining visible positions where the player believes the hidden pattern is positioned. If the player guesses correctly and uncovers the hidden pattern, the player is awarded and a media presentation signals the player""s success. If the player guesses incorrectly, a second media presentation signals the incorrect guess.
In some embodiments of the method of the present invention, the player receives payoff multiples that are higher when the pattern is identified with a minimal number of misses.
In some embodiments of the method of the present invention, a number of hidden patterns are provided and the player receives a payoff for solving each separate hidden pattern.
Finally, a number of other embodiments, variations, and versions of the method of the present invention are set forth.